His Tennis Uniform
by Dazed Dreamer
Summary: NiouKiri Kirihara thinks his uniform is out to kill him today. Oneshot. Swearing, sexual themes


**His Tennis Uniform  
**NIOU MASAHARU X KIRIHARA AKAYA

Kirihara thinks that his tennis uniform is out to kill him today. In the past five minutes alone, the shirt had almost succeeded with its mission by almost choking him to death, cutting the blood circulation to his arm, and poking him in the eye and various sensitive parts of his body. Kirihara wouldn't have minded if this had happened another day. He can't afford being killed by clothing today because today was _the_ day and he sure as hell wasn't going to miss it.

Taking a deep breath, he concentrates on getting his shorts on next, because he can't imagine himself walking out of the locker room and to the courts with only his boxers on. His tennis shorts are out to kill him too though. The third time Kirihara trips on them, he lands face down with his arse in the air, just as the door creaks open and in comes the last person he wants to see right now.

"I know you're all eager for someone to fuck you and all, bratling, but really, you don't have to stick your ass in the air for me."

Kirihara groans and bangs his head on the floor before sitting up cross-legged and glaring at the smirking Niou. "Fuck off, Niou," is all he says, and he's glad that he doesn't have to call add a '-senpai' to Niou now, because it would've definitely lessened the amount of hostility in the statement.

Niou just raises his eyebrows and replies in his own drawling voice, "Now, now, bratling. 'Mura wouldn't want to hear you say that, would he?"

"I said, fuck off," Kirihara repeats. He stands up and attempts to put on his shorts again, thinking that Niou would leave him alone after the second time he's sworn because he doesn't normally swear at all in fear of disappointing Mura-buchou. But Niou still hasn't left. In fact he's striding over to where Kirihara is and Kirihara's tennis uniform really was out to kill him today since the shorts he's trying to wear trip him _again_ and it's just his luck that Niou is an arm's length away from him. Reflexes tell him to grab on whatever - or whomever - there was near him to keep from falling and just _guess _what he grabs?

Yeah. Niou's pants.

Kirihara barely has time to look at the bright side - at least the boxers didn't go with them - because the next thing he knows, the door opens again and in comes Mura-buchou in the flesh, and in that same moment, Niou - probably because of his life mission to make Kirihara's life as horrible and embarrassing as possible - fucking _kisses him_. And it isn't just an innocent little accident - Kirihara knows that much - because there's tongue in it, and all Kirihara can think about is wow, and shit, Mura-buchou and _wow_.

He hears the door close softly and comes to his senses, slapping Niou as hard as he can. Niou pulls away immediately with a soft yelp, glaring at Kirihara but smirking all the same. "First kiss?"

Kirihara glares even harder and has the urge to slap Niou again but thinks he shouldn't test his luck today because it's a miracle that Niou didn't hurt him back anyway. He glances back to the door where Mura-buchou was just standing and his glare falls and he stands up quietly.

This time, his shorts cooperate and he has no trouble putting on his shoes either. His shirt suddenly feels much more comfortable and when he puts on his wristbands, they're not trying to cut off his circulation like before. Kirihara sighs and mumbles something incoherent to Niou before leaving with his tennis bag on his shoulder. A last glance tells him that Niou is still on the floor, his pants are still halfway down, he's leaning against the locker and staring back at him.

He isn't sure if he was hallucinating or if it was the trick of the light, or something, but Kirihara could've sworn that Niou actually smiled at him. Not one of those smirks that Kirihara keeps getting, but an actual smile and Kirihara feels the tension slide off him - all the nervousness and anxiety and all that comes with being a Rikkai captain and all the the Nationals hype and Mura-buchou witnessing the kiss go away - and Kirihara uncertainly smiles back before he walks out.

Kirihara thinks that his tennis uniform is out to kill him today. But he also - reluctantly - thinks that a kiss from Niou is all it takes for his uniform to fail.


End file.
